Prisoner 46012
by annabethchase98
Summary: "Prisoner 46012!" the guard persisted. She covered herself just in time for the guard to unlock the door and come in. He inspected the state of the room, frowning. When his eyes went to Rose, she froze, whimpered, and looked down. The military were never the ones at fault here… it was always the prisoners.


***A/N* Hello again! Here I go again, trying to write…**

**Sadly I do not own FMA or the amazing characters or plot. I'm only borrowing them.***

**.oOo.**

**Prisoner 40612**

**.oOo.**

Rose froze, holding her baby tight. "No…" she thought. "Edward!" she screamed. He can't be dead… He couldn't be dead! "Edward…" she whimpered, starting to cry.

She remembered the first time she met him: back at Loir, before the rebellion, before she had the baby… She remembered every word he ever said to her. "You've got a perfectly good pair of legs, you should get up and use them," she whispered to herself. Rose started to cry more, upsetting the baby.

Her baby… her child… the child that made her the Holy Mother. She still had no idea who the father was, though she wished it had been Edward. When she was taken prisoner by the state, she knew that she wasn't with child.

Then, he came… She never knew his name, and she had no control over what he did. The alchemist came in during the night and pinned her to the wall. Rose struggled and kicked him, but soon enough she just shut down, realizing she had lost.

She never spoke after that; not until Edward came back.

Her baby was born nine months later.

As soon as it was obvious that she was pregnant, the state took her back to Loir and let her go. The people recognized Rose for keeping their hope alive after Father Cornello, and during the rebellion. That's why they named her the Holy Mother. After her baby was born, the people of her village named him Edward after the alchemist who was keeping Rose's hope alive, even in his absence.

Edward Elric… the Fullmetal Alchemist… was dead.

Lying in a pool of his own blood.

Rose cried.

She tried to run to him, but anytime she moved the baby in her arms started to cry and fuss. She fell to her knees in tears, holding her baby Edward close. "Ed…ward…" she whimpered. She cried more when she heard Alphonse yelling for his brother.

Envy stood over his body and laughed.

"Look!" he laughed, "the Almighty Alchemist of the People! The Son of the Hohenheim of Light! The Fullmetal Alchemist! What good is he now? He can't even defeat his own brother!"

"Envy," Dante said in a sing-songy voice. "There's still someone alive that I need you to take care of." Her voice lost all playfulness and she seemed to grow darker and her eyes got a hint of blood-red evil in them as she said: "the Hohenheim of Light."

**.oOo.**

Blood dripped down the wall into a puddle on the floor. The pure white wall was stained bright red.

Rose cried, her tears mixing with the blood on the floor. She seemed to move even slower than the crawl that her blood was taking, moving across the hard tile floor: spreading itself everywhere, staining everything that got in its path.

She whimpered, slowly and painfully making her way to the bed on the other side of the room. She tripped halfway and curled up on the cold, hard ground; crying. The blood followed her in a trail, forming a puddle around her, making its way across the entire floor.

"Edward…" she cried.

She cried herself to sleep, still on the ground.

Rose never said another word, not until the Fullmetal Alchemist needed her to.

**.oOo.**

Envy smirked, "oh, hell yes. It's time that bastard gets what he deserves."

"Good," Dante smirked as well. "Edward said that he's on the other side of the gate. Find him, Envy."

"With pleasure."

Dante took Rose's baby from her, and, lifting him into the air, sent Envy to the gate.

**.oOo.**

Rose woke to someone pounding at the prison metal door.

"Prisoner 46012!" he yelled. "Time for breakfast."

She rushed to her bed, trying to cover up, crying softly.

"Prisoner 46012!" the guard persisted. She covered herself just in time for the guard to unlock the door and come in. He inspected the state of the room, frowning. When his eyes went to Rose, she froze, whimpered, and looked down. The military were never the ones at fault here… it was always the prisoners.

"Well?" he said sharply. "Aren't you going to explain yourself, feisty young Rose?" He said her name with distaste, hatred dripping in his tone, as if it were a sin to merely say her name.

Rose was silent.

"You will be moved to Central Station tomorrow. The Füher will decide what becomes of you."

With that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

No one brought her food or water that day.

She never saw that guard again.

**.oOo.**

"Brother…" Alphonse whispered after Envy disappeared.

"Now," Dante said, smirking. "The Philosopher's Stone is almost ready…"

"No!" Al shouted. "I won't let you use me! I'm going to save brother!"

Rose smiled a little when Al got up and walked over to Edward.

"Brother hasn't been dead long… Look, there's still a little color in his face… His soul is probably still at the gate. I can use the Philosopher's stone and bring it back… I can heal brother!"

Rose watched as Alphonse sat next to Edward, and his metal body started glowing red. She took her baby from Dante before she could run, and Rose ran to Al's side.

"You're a good brother, Alphonse… Edward loves you. Everything he's ever done, he's done it for you."

"You really think so, Rose?" Al asked. He was almost completely gone now, and Edward was almost completely healed.

"I know so."

**.oOo.**


End file.
